500 Years of Solitude
500 Years of Solitude is the eleventh episode of the Fifth Season and the one hundredth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO KATHERINE’S EARLY LIFE — As she faces a new crisis, remembers the traumatic night in 1490 when she gave birth to the daughter who was immediately taken from her. lets , and know that Katherine’s health has taken a turn for the worse, while , and discuss some of Katherine’s most notorious moments. Nadia comes up with a frightening plan to protect her mother, and Stefan and Elena are forced to help her. Meanwhile, Caroline is mortified when she realizes she forgot to fill Elena in on the latest shocking gossip, then indulges in a little scandalous behavior of her own. Finally, Elena and Katherine share an unexpected moment of connection. Plot Cast Main Cast Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova Guest Cast Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (hallucination) David Anders as John Gilbert (hallucination) Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (hallucination) Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Ashlyn Jade Lopez as Young Nadia Quotes Trivia This episode is the mid-season premiere. This episode is the show's 100th episode. This episode will revolve around Katerina Petrova. 500 Years of Solitude is probably a reference to the book "One Hundred Years of Solitude" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. In this case it refers to Katherine's time on the run from Klaus. Katherine takes over Elena's body. Klaus and Caroline have sex Continuity This episode will take place the day after the events of Fifty Shades of Grayson. Elena, Stefan and Damon are the only main characters to appear in all 100 episodes of the series. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are the only main characters to appear in the Pilot, the 50th episode Smells Like Teen Spirit and this episode. Katherine (not counting the picture cameo) didn't appear in the Pilot. Jenna didn't appear in Smells Like Teen Spirit. Niklaus didn't appear in the Pilot and Smells Like Teen Spirit. Alaric didn't appear in Pilot and it is unknown whether he will be returning in this episode. Vicki meanwhile did appear in Pilot and Smells Like Teen Spirit but it is unknown whether she will be returning in this episode. Niklaus Mikaelson will appear for the first time in Season Five in this episode. He was last seen in Graduation on TVD and Après Moi, Le Déluge on TO. Jenna Sommers will appear for the first time in Season Five in this episode. She was last seen during flashbacks in The Departed. Her last present day appearance was in The Sun Also Rises. Elizabeth Forbes will appear in this episode. She was last seen in True Lies. Caroline Forbes was last seen in The Cell. Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert were last seen on Dead Man on Campus. Tyler Lockwood will appear in this episode. He was last seen in Monster's Ball in TVD, and in The River in Reverse in TO. As seen in the promo Jeremy mentions when Katherine feed him to Silas which lead to his death, this happened in in the Season Four episode Down the Rabbit Hole. Caroline mentions when Katherine killed her as a human which happened at the end of The Return. Behind The Scenes The script was finished on October 17, while the filming started on October 28. There was a party held on the 9th of November where all: TVD mains: Nina Dobrev (, & Amara), Paul Wesley ( & Silas), Ian Somerhalder (), Candice Accola (), Steven R. McQueen (), Kat Graham (), Zach Roerig (), Michael Trevino () including formers Kayla Ewell (), Matthew Davis () and Sara Canning (), TO mains: Joseph Morgan (), Daniel Gillies (), Claire Holt (), Phoebe Tonkin (), Charles Michael Davis (), Daniella Pineda (), Leah Pipes () and Danielle Campbell (), Recurring cast members: Malese Jow (Anna), David Anders (John), Marguerite MacIntyre (Liz), Nathaniel Buzolic (), Persia White (), and new additions Olga Fonda (Nadia), Michael Malarkey (Enzo) and Shaun Sipos (Aaron), Executive producers Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and Caroline Dries all attended. Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all of the first 100 episodes. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes